The Zemo Squads and Squaderon Membership List
The Zemo Squads and Squadron Membership List A list of 24 squads and one squadron is: 001 The Zemo: The Alpha Squad 002 The Zemo: The Beta Squad 003 The Zemo: The Chi Squad 004 The Zemo: The Delta Squad 005 The Zemo: The Epsilon Squad 006 The Zemo: The Eta Squad 007 The Zemo: The Gamma Squad 008 The Zemo: The Iota Squad 009 The Zemo: The Kappa Squad 010 The Zemo: The Lambda Squad 011 The Zemo: The Mu Squad 012 The Zemo: The Nu Squad 013 The Zemo: The Omega Squad 014 The Zemo: The Omicron Squad 015 The Zemo: The Phi Squad 016 The Zemo: The Pi Squad 017 The Zemo: The Psi Squad 018 The Zemo: The Rho Squad 019 The Zemo: The Sigma Squad 020 The Zemo: The Tau Squad 021 The Zemo: The Theta Squad 022 The Zemo: The Upsilon Squad 023 The Zemo: The Xi Squad 024 The Zemo: The Zeta Squad 025 The Zemo: The Zeo Squadron 25 Zemo Squads and Squadron Membership List 1. The Zemo: The Alpha Squad 001 Abracadabra 002 Agent Duran 003 Agent Palmer, J. 004 Anjou 005 Bakh 006 Bergyle 007 Calico 008 Cheetah 009 Ckaj II 010 Doctor Martin 011 Gondeon 012 Kakapo 013 Keef 014 Mecca 015 Star Woman 016 Sweetheart 017 Volga 018 Whistler 019 Wisent 020 Zazzles 021 Zeia 022 Zunior 2. The Zemo: The Beta Squad 001 Agent Jakszewicz 002 Agent Nifer 003 Akepa 004 Arctica 005 Cloud 006 Dacon 007 Doctor Claire 008 Doctor Krena 009 Ence 010 Glow Neon 011 Hot Rod 012 Iona 013 Phoebe 014 Quoddy II 015 Roki 016 Saripon 017 Schwan 018 Sensei 019 Serow 020 Suna 021 Timex 022 Xylem 3. The Zemo: The Chi Squad 001 'Akikiki 002 Aconite 003 Agent 13 004 Agent Chelley 005 Agent Garibaldi 006 Agent Nelson 007 Agent Palmer, Y. 008 Arrow 009 Bandicoot 010 Case 011 Copper Samu 012 Ewe 013 Garnet 014 Hot Black Orchids Agent 015 Ica 016 Kuyona 017 Leopard 018 Leprechaun 019 Quint 020 Volos 021 Whooper 022 Ziant 4. The Zemo: The Delta Squad 001 Agent McDaniel, R. 002 Agent Pelliccioli 003 Agent Santiago 004 Agent Stevenson, Ra. 005 Archangel Michael 006 Chrysoberyl 007 Ghent 008 Hawk 009 Icicle 010 Idy 011 Jolie 012 Kalamazoo 013 Kea 014 Lady Season 015 Leopardress 016 Midnight 017 Spin 018 Steppenwolf 019 Strong Man 020 Sunglades 021 Ursa Major 022 Veery 5. The Zemo: The Epsilon Squad 001 Agent Lennox, L.E. 002 Agent Litvak 003 Ani 004 Fawn 005 Francolin 006 Future Man 007 Hunting Cheetah 008 Icy 009 M-10 010 Nord 011 Norm 012 Pueblo 013 Snake 014 Sunny 015 Trek 016 Tundra 017 Uculuelek 018 Ursine 019 Vesper 020 Viren 021 Ye'elimite 022 Zok 6. The Zemo: The Eta Squad 001 Agent Luccio 002 Agent Pal, John. 003 Black Man 004 Doctor Blasca 005 Equinox 006 Espio 007 Fiery 008 Harrier 009 Ith 010 Kagu 011 Kookaburra 012 Lib Girl 013 Loocio 014 Mr. Penin 015 Nire 016 Ozymandias 017 Quent 018 Silver Bani 019 Silver Cat 020 Suno 021 Void 022 Xkalak 7. The Zemo: The Gamma Squad 001 Agent Pal, Joa. 002 Agent Stonley, J. 003 Agent Zangara 004 Cardinal 005 Clathyrates 006 Coral 007 Epoch 008 Estra 009 Falcon 010 Gerenuk 011 Hellfire 012 Latic 013 Manakin 014 Ostrander 015 Pearblossom 016 Petal 017 Poppy Heart 018 Summer 019 Sunflames 020 Viva 021 Xenon 022 Xiayou 8. The Zemo: The Iota Squad 001 Agent Herschel, Jel. 002 Agent Pal, Joel 003 Arc 004 Cyborg Woman 005 El Lemur 006 Gory 007 Guinevere 008 Jet 009 Liberty 010 Phengite 011 Puebla 012 Pyrrhuloxia 013 Quarrior 014 Shi 015 Sparks 016 Taffy 017 Taft 018 Top 019 Virden 020 Xero 021 Zacid 022 Zero 9. The Zemo: The Kappa Squad 001 Agent Pal, H. 002 Argyll 003 Aves 004 Beowawe 005 Bighorn 006 Brice 007 Doctor Tasha 008 Fike 009 Firecat 010 Jadarite 011 Manioc 012 Meadowlark 013 Melody 014 Notch 015 Oribi 016 Sunblazes 017 Swan II 018 Tad 019 The Sun 020 Ursa Minor 021 Vogue Man 022 Zebu 10. The Zemo: The Lambda Squad 001 Agent Stevenson, Ro. 002 Amber 003 Ankh 004 Astatine 005 Blue Jay 006 Cheetah II 007 Cine 008 Cyst IV 009 Doctor DeWitts 010 Half 011 Jacumba 012 Minerva 013 Mudol 014 Pasqual 015 Purple Martin 016 Secretary Bird 017 Sequoia 018 Teign 019 Wallaroo 020 Wolfsbane 021 Xebec 022 Zwaan 11. The Zemo: The Mu Squad 001 Agent McDaniel, D. 002 Agent Pal, Jor. 003 Alessandra 004 Anja 005 Arka 006 Arminius 007 Bazzite 008 Bobcat 009 Charity 010 Cynewulf 011 Dynastar 012 Kip 013 Kryphonite 014 Krystatos 015 Litz 016 Lunar 017 Nife 018 Nitro 019 Nyala 020 Siskin 021 Tough Heart 022 Yeal 12. The Zemo: The Nu Squad 001 Agent Herschel, Jen. 002 Agent Juneby 003 Agent York 004 Bray 005 Brenderos 006 Doctor Mallory 007 Foxe 008 Hazy 009 Junco 010 Kendcat 011 Khmer 012 Kit 013 Lem 014 Lion 015 Lunisolar 016 Magma 017 Mariposa 018 Morpheus 019 Mystery Woman 020 Pink Bunny 021 Quasim 022 Takahe 13. The Zemo: The Omega Squad 001 Agent Jung 002 Agent McDaniel, M. 003 Agent Pal, M. 004 Anza 005 Bilby 006 Celsius 007 Chet 008 Comb 009 Kangaroo 010 Lady Cat 012 Maelstorm 013 Mara 014 Mute 015 Mystrix 016 Nogales 017 Phainopepla 018 Raccoon 019 Ray 020 Tawny Lion 021 Winter Aconite 022 Zenon 14. The Zemo: The Omicron Squad 001 Agent Keats 002 Agent Stevenson, Ri. 003 Angelesia 004 Army Guy II 005 Bangor 006 Beowulf 007 Evilyzer 008 Flower 009 Gazette 010 Goofy 011 Jawharlal 012 Jungle Fever 013 Leopardess 014 Neoriten 015 Oriole 016 Parshal 017 Pink Swan 018 Pixley 019 Pompeii 020 Spot 021 Stirge 022 Tule 15. The Zemo: The Phi Squad 001 Aluta 002 Barrow 003 Bobolinks 004 Coe 005 Dogsbane 006 El Spiritu 007 Gen 008 Hunter 009 Jawletta 010 Jumbilee 011 Kabbath 012 Lance 013 Leaf 014 Meoqui 015 Orv 016 Red Panda 017 Starbird II 018 Vesuvius 019 Vortex 020 Zebra 021 Zen 022 Zoisite 16. The Zemo: The Pi Squad 001 Agent Pal, Joe. 002 Augite 003 Bunny 004 Drib 005 El Fantasma 006 Evening Shade 007 Heat 008 Iaeger 009 Jaw 010 King Nilo II 011 Liberty Girl 012 Lightspeed 013 Presquet 014 Syzygy 015 Tree 016 Trumpeter 017 Verdin 018 Visa 019 Volcanalia 020 Xylophone 021 Zeestar 022 Zora 17. The Zemo: The Psi Squad 001 Agent Pal, Jon. 002 Amarillo 003 Aurochs 004 Blazzers 005 Characin 006 Crystal 007 Cygnus 008 Delphi 009 Firefox 010 King Nilo III 011 Meteorockite 012 Mist 013 Morganite 014 Ninjitsu 015 Psychokite 016 Queen of the Winding of the West 017 Quick Copycat Lady 018 Sheff 019 Sisquoc 020 Takhy 021 Tiger 022 Vulcana 18. The Zemo: The Rho Squad 001 Bloom 002 Charite 003 Chez 004 Cleodrina 005 Dolphin 006 El Tigre 007 Forward 008 Jaeger 009 Lava 010 Multi 011 Nightshade 012 Ostrich 013 Pasque 014 Priz 015 Saltpeter 016 Soldier 017 Strider 018 Theophilus 019 Vue 020 Vulcan Cat 021 X.R.C. 022 Zequel 19. The Zemo: The Sigma Squad 001 Agent Ethan, J. 002 Arma 003 Cob 004 Crescent 005 Daystar 006 Director Hart 007 Exila 009 Fern 010 Galax 011 Jeckos 012 Lady Liuwa 013 Lechwe 014 Linea 015 Madirvil 016 Meteorock 017 Nightsjar 018 Ortolan 019 Porpoise 020 Vulcano 021 Xebra 022 Xeno 20. The Zemo: The Tau Squad 001 Agent Pal, Jona. 002 Assawoman 003 Cez 004 Cygnet 005 Doctor Constantinople 006 Eland 007 Fog 008 Lemur 009 Lyzu 010 Mechanic 011 Negative One 011 Nightsbane 012 Pure Ghost 013 Rabbit II 014 Redina 015 Starspot 016 Streator 017 Terra Firma 018 Verisal 019 Vulcanus 020 Wild 021 Yogalarus 022 Zola 21. The Zemo: The Theta Squad 001 Agent Tosha 002 Black Swan 003 Feral 004 Hue 005 Ix 006 Jumbo 007 Lakota 008 Libby Girl 009 Ninjak 010 Nitemare 011 Phase 012 Risa 013 Roc 014 Semi 015 Solara 016 Teujil 017 Urosal 018 Vachel 019 Vireo 020 Vogue Woman 021 Vulcan 022 Zombique 22. The Zemo: The Upsilon Squad 001 Agent Ada 002 Agent Ethan, L 003 Blue Diamond 004 Bluebird 005 Comet 006 Dakota 007 Drs. Alfriends 008 Early Bird 009 Judo 010 Krystal 011 Malady 012 Moonchilde 013 Ms. Harricanna 014 Pen 015 Rainbow 016 Rasher 017 Rem 018 She-Demon 019 Single 020 Strong Guy 021 Volcana 022 Wildcat 23. The Zemo: The Xi Squad 001 Nth 002 Agent Hart 003 Bobwhite 004 Cobre 005 Cy 006 Doctor Lewis 007 Giraffe 008 Haley 009 Joliet 010 Medina 011 Native 012 Panthera 013 Plymp 014 Queen Mysterio 015 Ram 016 Rex 017 Tula 018 Vike 019 Volcano 020 Xeromorpher 021 Yule 022 Zorro Fox 24. The Zemo: The Zeta Squad 001 Agent Hamil 002 Agent Lemon 003 Barometer 004 Catamount 005 Cobalt 006 Doctor Tosha 007 Dougcat 008 Fiend 009 Fion 010 Jackdaw 011 Lady Fan 012 Malkin 013 Mesa II 014 Mr. Amundsen 015 Rising High 016 Svan 017 Syche 018 Tigress 019 Timeline Man 020 Vaux 021 Volcanus 022 Zuggernaut 25. The Zemo: The Zeo Squadron 001 Accentor 002 Accipiter 003 Ace 004 Daymare 005 Delilah 006 Doctor Alfriends 007 F.X. 008 Finafty 009 Jack 010 King Nilo 011 Lark 012 Morphenia 013 Oklahota 014 Psylanche 015 Rhyolite 016 Soil 017 Spider-Lady 018 Strong Lad 019 Swansea 020 Via 021 Wildebeest 022 Xaxxion The Zemo: The Conspiracy Archives Dark Secrets! Hidden Secrets! Deep Secrets! Top Secrets! Bad Secrets! The relationships between the Zemo are tense and bad around some of the Zemo. What made the Zemo foes each other? Agent Chelley Before Spider-Lady makes a list of 550 members for forming 25 squads per 22 members, she names Agent Chelley for joining the Zemo: the Chi Squad without knowing that Agent Chelley is a supervillainess. When the Strangers land on the Earth by fighting against the Zemo: the Chi, they set a primary target on their sight and try to kill a target in the team's way. Hot Black Orchids Agent shoots Agent Chelley on a purpose by hitting at her mask, making a mask fall, and discovering who the Agent Chelley is. When Hot Black Orchids Agent sees the real identification in the face of the Agent Chelley, she must act her duty to kill the highly threatened supervillainess known as Queen Mystic. Then Case rescues her and warns her of the Strangers coming to kill the team. She reveals to him that the Strangers were planning on eliminating her as she suspects the Strangers' motive and asks Case the simple question: What are you? You are not like the rest of the Zemo. You are not hurt while the Stangers shot you. He asks her the question: "Why does our teammate try to kill you before the Strangers did? When the Strangers flees, Hot Black Orchids Agent shoots Agent Chelley again as Volos tells Hot Black Orchids Agent not to shoot or kill. Volos warns Hot Black Orchids Agent that if she did this, she would have arrested and banned from the Zemo. Volos hits Hot Black Orchids Agent when she shoots Agent Chelley. Surprisingly, Hot Black Orchids Agent does not kill Agent Chelley and she just shoots to stun Agent Chelley. While Aconite is not satisfied with what Hot Black Orchids Agent stuns and Volos stops Hot Black Orchids Agent from killing Agent Chelley. Aconite secretly hates Agent Chelley when she finds out that Agent Chelley is actually Queen Mystic through their bad history. When Volos informs Spider-Lady and Zeia that Mystic Queen is here on our team, Spider-Lady and Zeia are shocked to learn that their arch nemesis actually hid her true identification from them and join the Zemo: the Chi Squad. Meanwhile Spider-Lady makes an announcement to all the Zemo Squads and Squaderon by addressing their arch nemesis--Queen Mystic, questioning her why she joined the Zemo Squad, ordering her to get arrest and send her to an imprisonment cell, and telling her that she is on the prohibitonary membership status under being questioned. Case tries to defend her, explaining that she helps the Zemo stop the Strangers and saves the rest of the Zemo, but his talkings upset the most of the Zemo. Charite halts Case from saying another word and tells him that she can understand what he is trying to do and she tells him that Agent Chelley is a long-term arch nemesis of the Zemo. Aconite is the first among them to tell the Zemo to kill Queen Mystic immediately before she does make a next move. When Agent Chelley is being addressed and summoned by Zeia, the one who walks with her to a court for a trial. In a court, Spider-Lady is the judge who asks the twelve juries to come and sit in a jury bench. She calls Crystal first as Crystal explains that is not Agent Chelley's fault and the mystic made her powerful not to able to control it and then evil. The Supernaturals chant their mouth: Kill Her! Spider-Lady tells them to silence and Crystal to go back to a bench. Mystrix is next. He explains that she is influenced by an evil mystic energy and before it happened to her, she is a good person just like us. Robin calls Mystrix a liar. Spider-Lady tells Robin to silence and Mystrix to go back to bench. She calls Cardinal II. Cardinal II tells them that Mystic Queen is dead and powerless as she explains that the power of Mystic Queen is reduced and she is no longer evil under the influence of Mystic Power. Blazzers calls Cardinal II a liar. Spider-Lady shakes her head with her own hands by telling everyone if anyone called someone a liar, anyone would ban from the court. Agent Chelley tells Spider-Lady that she is getting tired of it and she is declared that she is guilty for her actions period and thinks she should be killed and they could get their justice. Spider-Lady tells her that she can not adjourn for what Agent Chelley said. This made some of the Zemo including the Summer family angry. Hot Black Orchids Agent When Hot Black Orchids Agent joins the Zemo Squad at the official meeting, most of them does not trust her and knows that she is hunting the mutants for the Black Orchids Agency. She promises not to hunt anyone on the Zemo, but she breaks the promise to hunt Agent Chelley to the Zemo when she is a member of the Zemo: the Chi Squad. Spider-Lady arrests Hot Black Orchids Agent with her guard, Charite in a front of the Zemo: the Chi Squad for questioning her true intentions before joining the Zemo Squad. Anjou shoots Spider-Lady, misses her and hits Charite's face hard by freeing Hot Black Orchids Agent from getting arrested. Roki, Roc, Malkin, Manakin, Cat Grey, Dacon, and Psylanche come to assist Anjou by defending Hot Black Orchids Agent from the rest of the Zemo. Hot Black Orchids Agent halts them, insults Spider-Lady non professional courtesy, and asks if she is fit for the Zemo to stop the Zemo's foe, Queen Mystic. She adds if anyone is getting arrested by you, dumb insect queen for stopping the Strangers or any foes and asks everyone the simple question: "What has the Zemo become of under a dumb insect queen?" Celsius When Celsius exists once again, most of the Zemo wants her to get arrested before she freezes the Zemo. As she joins the Zemo: the Omega Squad, she has a big problem with Chet through their bad history. She freezes Chet's feet by thinking about breaking the frozen feet and wanting him to suffer a great loss of his legs and scares her team. She is being questioned by Spider-Lady and she denies all the questions by demanding Sunny, Rex, Evilyzer, and all her family to be here with her and asks Spider-Lady if she needs to call a lawyer. That makes Spider-Lady storm off to the other room. Evilyzer No one likes Evilyzer. He asks if the Zemo needs a powerful reformed friend to join the team for giving all the Zemo the benefit of doubt. Spider-Lady tells Zeia that is not supposed to happen and this is making it worse than it was. Evilyzer is everyone's worst nightmare and foe who wants to join the Zemo for what cost they let him join. Evildoer El Lemur El Fantasma El Tigre King Theophilus Soil Maelstrom Trek Doctor Blasca Doctor Martin Terra Firma Fion Zunior Zacid Arctica Doctor Mallory Dakota Lakota Pompeii Vesuvius Vulcan ''' '''Moonchilde Ith Ix Catamount Abracadabra El Spiritu King Nilo King Nilo II King Nilo III Assawoman Calico Linea Anjou Vogue Woman Argyroneta Arcto Ica Icicle Icy Icycle Bouvetoya Delilah Kryphonite Magma Volga Vulcana Vulcano Vulcanus Volcana Volcanalia Morphenia Agent 13 Kit Agent Constantinople Falcon Francolin Harrier Hawk Ace Agent Ada Accipiter Agent Lemon Director Hart Agent Jamal Palmer Agent Meg Pal Agent Hamil Huxley Agent Jordan Pal Agent Johnny Pal Agent Jonathany Pal Agent York Arc Manioc Ewe Serow Ram Chet Chez Cyst IV Dolphin Ence ''' '''Porpoise Mr. Amundsen Mr. Penin Ms. Harricanna Oasis Oriole Verdin Virden Veery Ortolan Steppenwolf Syowa Siple Volcanalia Uculuelek Tula Tule Superstitor Superstition General Hurley Terra Bella Comb Teign Iluvator Anza Shafer Spin Top Taft Pasqual Yettem Buttonwillow Cuyapaipe Hazy Koine Keef Sheff Tyaskin Sugarloaf Notch Santuit Estral Molunkus Plymp Willimantic Prosser Oqoussoc Cownal Blomkest Winegar Parshal Kip Tok Shafter Arrow ''' '''Pearblossom Jacumba Sisquoc Pixley 'The Zemo Squads and Squadron Status Report Files' From the beginnings of the Strangers Wars, the Strangers attack the Xia first without knowing why they wage a war with the Xia. Celeb and Celes, the Strangers, have set the primary target--Metamorph on their sight by gaining the information from the Secret Society of the Villains. Celeb successfully aims at the perfect aim at Metamorph with his cosmic ray gun, but fails and misses her. Physique pushes Metamorph out of the way and is getting hit and vanish into nothing. Celeb suddenly realizes how angry Metamorph has gotten for an alien drawing a first blood of Physique and needs a help from his partner, Celes. Vich is readying to take action in an order to stop Celes, but is getting hit by Celeb with same gun and vanishing, but her sais destroy all the guns that Celes and Celeb used. They flee. This caused a rift between the Xia. The Xia split into two sides of sexes--girls and boys to form a team of boys and a team of girls. This affected the Zemo so much to worry about the dangers of the Xia from the Strangers. The Zemo orders them to tell the Xia to stand down and under their protection. Somehow, the Xia severes the relationship with the Zemo for discovering upon their deadly foes joining among the Zemo. During the Strangers Wars, the Zemo: the Alpha Squad wants a rematch with Strangers on the Strangers' homeworld from their previous encounter and battle on the Earth. Something goes wrong when the Strangers hit the ground of their planet by blowing all the team directionally to unknown places on the other ground, in the space, and on a space shuttle debris. 50 Missing Members Report Files The Zemo Squads and Squadron: The Confirmed Death Report 212 death reports are confirmed by the Zemo Squads and Squadron: Search and Rescue Mission. There are some mistakes in reporting about 250 death report files through the Zemo: The Zeo Squadron on the Earth receiving the information from all the Zemo Squads on the planet. ‘Akikiki Accordingly to a report of Volos of the Zemo: the Chi Squad, 'Akikiki is getting killed in action in the eyes of the team by the Strangers. (During the Strangers Wars) While the Zemo Squads and Squaderon: Search and Rescue Mission rechecks the old report status and confirms that Volos' report is correct, they find her death. (After the Strangers Wars) Nth Accordingly to a report of a survivor--Haley of the Zemo: the Xi Squad, Haley makes it to a facility on the land of Earth from the Strangers' homeworld and says that Nth is getting killed in protecting the rest of the Zemo by the Strangers. (During the Strangers Wars; a team is split when Haley escapes from the death.) Ace Accordingly to a report of Spider-Lady of the Zemo: the Zeo Squadron, Spider-Lady orders Ace to depart to the planet for checking if she can set up a comm-link for making long distance communicator able to work and seeing if she sees any Zemo survivors out there before heading home back, she is giving Spider-Lady a warning about the Strangers coming toward her to the Earth, the Strangers destroys the space shuttle and that space shuttle explosion kills her on a live action video. (At the moment Spider-Lady lost the contact with the Zemo: the Alpha Squad during the Strangers Wars) Accipiter Accordingly to a report of Spider-Lady of the Zemo: the Zeo Squadron, Spider-Lady orders Accipiter to depart to the planet for making any contact from a comm-link in reaching the communicator at the Zemo: the Alpha Squad by seeing if they could respond and receiving the Zemo: the Beta Squad's and the Zemo: the Chi Squad's responses successfully, is busted by the Strangers when they find the signal coming from him, and is getting killed by the Strangers. Agent 13 Accordingly to a report of Volos of the Zemo: the Chi Squad, she says that she lost most of her team and is unable to find them and contact with them after the Strangers blasted at them with a cosmic death alien ray, and mentions that the last time she saw Agent 13 running from a direction, and he disappears. Accordingly to a report of Accipiter of the Zemo: the Zeo Squadron, he receives a response from Agent 13 of the Chi Squad by informing Spider-Lady that Agent 13 is alive and reporting a incident report status about the Zemo: the Chi Squad. After the Strangers killed Accipter, they found the contact coming from Agent 13 and followed the signal where he was hiding in a cave. Accordingly to a report of Spider-Lady of the Zemo: the Zeo Squadron, she receives a response after Accipiter transferring the communicator to her, tells him to run, hears the sound of explosion and cave debris, and assumably reports him as a possible death. Agent Ada Accordingly to a report of Agent Luna Ethan of the Zemo: the Upsilon Squad, she says that Agent Ada is disbowelled by the Strangers. (During the Strangers Wars) Agent Lemon Accordingly to a report of Zuggernaut of the Zemo: the Zeta Squad, he says that Agent Lemon is squeezed by the Strangers with their gigantic hands. Agent D. McDaniel Accordingly to a report of Litz of the Zemo: the Mu Squad, she says that the Strangers countermeasure the numbers of magic powers by using it to counterattack Agent Daniela McDaniel and killing her with too much magic powers. Agent M. McDaniel Agent Richa McDaniel Agent Nelson Agent Nifer Agent H. Pal Agent Johnny Pal Agent Jonothan Pal Agent Jordan Pal Accordingly to a report of Litz of the Zemo: the Mu Squad, she says that Agent Jordan Pal protects the Mu Squad from any traps and attacks, uses all her crazy stunts to make the Strangers fear of losing their homeworld, and is killed in a crash by the Strangers. Agent M. Pal Agent Jamal Palmer Accordingly to a report of Zeia of the Zemo: the Alpha Squad, Agent Yohanna Palmer Accordingly to a report of Phoebe of the Zemo: the Beta Squad, Agent Raquel Stevenson Agent Ri. Stevenson Agent Rora Stevenson Agent Johanna Stonley Agent York Akepa Alessandra Ani Ankh Arc Arma Arminius Army Guy II Augite Bandicoot Beowawe Beowulf Bergyle Bilby Blue Jay Bluebird Bloom Bobwhite Bray Bunny Celsius Characin Chez Chrysoberyl Ckaj II Cob Cobalt Coe Coral Cy Cygnet Cygnus Cynewulf Cyst IV Doctor Alfriends Doctor Claire Doctor DeWitts Doctor Krena Doctor Lewis Doctor Mallory Doctor Tasha Doctor Tosha Doctoress Alfriends Dogsbane Dougcat Drib Dynastar El Fantasma El Lemur El Tigre Epoch Equinox Evening Shade Ewe Exila F.X. Falcon Feral Fern Finafty Flower Francolin Gerenuk Half Harrier Hawk Hunter Hunting Cheetah Ica Icicle Icy Jack Jacumba Jadarite Jaw Jawharlal Jet Junco Jungle Fever Kabbath Kakapo Kangaroo Kea King Nilo II King Nilo III Kip Kit Kryphonite Lady Fan Lark Leaf Leopard Lunar Lunisolar Madirvil Manioc Mecca Mechanic Medina Meoqui Meteorock Morganite Multi Mute Native Negative One Nife Nightsbane Nightshade Nightsjar Ninjak Ninjitsu Norm Notch Nyala Oriole Ortolan Orv Ostrander Ostrich Ozymandias Pearblossom Pen Petal Phengite Pixley Plymp Pompeii Priz Puebla Pueblo Pyrrhuloxia Quint Saltpeter Saripon Schwan Semi Sensei Sequoia Serow Shi Single Sisqouc Soldier Spin Strider Taft Teujil Top Trumpeter Tundra Vaux Veery Vesper Vesuvius Via Vike Virden Vireo Visa Viva Volcan Volcana Volcano Volcanus Volga Vue Vulcan Vulcana Vulcano Vulvanus Whistler Whooper X.R.C. Xeno Xkalak Yarm Ye’elimite Yeal Yule Zeestar Zero Ziant Zoisite Zok Zorro Fox Zunior Zwann